I can't let him win now
by ailoveyou
Summary: HitsuKarin. Hitsugaya, send on a special mission, meets Karin for the second time. Will they be love struck or will they be their icy selfs. Read and find out. Rated M for later chapter's'.
1. Prologue

_Hello,_

_well then. A new story D. I'm trying to write in OOC as much as possible. And of course I'll try to make no mistakes. Well, have fun reading._

_DISCLAIMER: If I would own bleach, it would be much more fluffy and loving then fighting! xD._

_btw; I don't like flames, if you don't like the story, keep it to yourself, 'key? of course you may say what I should change to make it better D  
_

_xkisses_

* * *

  


**Prologue.**

The black-haired teenager walked in the rain. Not really caring, probably not even noticing the rain pouring down. Maybe it was because she could cry, without anyone noticing. Maybe it was the scent of the rain. She didn't know, but rain calmed her down.

She walked silently, kicking away little rocks. Sometimes she would look around, searching for everything and nothing. Other times she would stare at the ground, thinking about everything and nothing. The teenager had a lot of everything and nothings.

Like school, or the fact that she didn't really like all the girls in school. Or her soccer games, soccer friends and soccer ball. And sometimes, just occasionally, she would think about _him_. He was gone, as soon as he came he left again. After saving her, she didn't see him anymore.

Somewhere, she felt somewhat relieved. She didn't know if she wanted to get to know him. He had a strange life. He was probably away whole the time, just like her brother. But he did play good soccer. And he did save her after just meeting her. And he looked good, with his spiky, silver hair and his teal colored eyes. He was just like her. Ordinary, cold and definitely not into talking to everyone about his feelings.

She sighed, stopping her pace and looking around once again. Her feet took her to the place she first met the boy. The soccer field lay silently beneath her. The big hole was still there. It was filled with water. She looked down again and closed her jacket around her a little tighter.

Her feet were slowly freezing inside of her cheap sneakers. Her trousers were getting heavy of all the weight they held and the thin jacket was soaked. _She_ was soaked. And she was getting used to it. Her body was getting used to it. Her walks in the rain were getting longer. Yuzu started to think she _wanted_ to get sick. But that wasn't it. It was seeing everything getting soaked. The calm streets without any people. And the souls.

Every time it rained, she would go and walk out and she would see souls. And she could talk too them, without strangers staring at her. She could feel the souls liked it. Especially the animals liked it. They liked to be scratched behind the ears, or to be held close.

It was the twentieth of august. Black hair was getting wet and sticky. Black eyes were full of lights and her face carried a little smile. She felt a presence, but she wasn't scared. The presence wasn't pushing on her longs.

"Hi," she said, without turning. It was softly, as if she was scared to wake someone. Her eyes followed an invisible path to her shoes, and then too the shoes of the soul. This time she was surprised.

"Toushiro?" she asked, whispering it, but hoping she was right.

"Hn. What are you doing here out in the rain?" the Taishou of the tenth division asked icily. It sounded as if he was not really enjoying the rain nor the company he was in. The girl turned.

"Doesn't matter," she snapped. She didn't think there next meeting would be like this. He could've asked a little nicer what she was doing. But that wasn't the only reason she was reacting in her icy voice. She was used to using her voice like that, and the captain didn't need to know she actually liked him being there.

"Speak normal to me. I'm Hitsugaya-Taishou, have some respect," he said commanding. She grinned evil and turned around again, starting to walk away from the Taishou. She waved her hand, with her back still turned to Hitsugaya. She walked away, knowing she would see him again. She was leaving the boy standing in the rain, perplex because of how she had reacted.


	2. School 1

Good evening (at least, in Holland it's evening right now ')

how are you all doing? Hehe, stupid question, you're all wanting to read mory of this story. So you're all soooooo irritated. Well, I have a solution: a new piece of shit . I don't really like this piece, but I don't like my own writings anyways, soo.I hope you like it ;). Please, if you don't like it, tell me why?! I am happy to try and follow your advice D. Well. I'm sorry for all this nagging (A), I'll quit now. I think.

Nahh. maybe I'm not '(just kidding, do not kill me please)

Have fun reading (this terrible piece of shit ').

xkisses

* * *

**Chapter 1, ****part 1; school.**

"Karin, are we going to train this afternoon?"

"Yeah, are we going to practice, 'cause I'm really looking forward to finally playing soccer again!"

"I hope those damn high schoolers aren't training this afternoon, that would suck,"

It were the normal conversations again. Soccer, soccer and even more soccer. It was their lust and live. But they hadn't trained in three months now, Karin always said it was to dangerous. The big hole scared the guys enough to not wanting to go play soccer for while. But the last week they had been nagging about it. They wanted to play soccer. They didn't understand they couldn't go because Karin was afraid of her emotions taking control. She didn't want to see everything happen all over again.

"No, we can't, not until the soccer field is restored," Karin answered, she had repeated that sentence every day and she was getting sick of it. They knew how she would react. Still, they kept going on about it.

"But...,"

"No buts, damn it, I said no," Karin yelled irritated. Slowly the boys dripped off. She could see them looking at her, she could almost hear them talk about her. For a moment she closed her eyes and listened to a fly, circling around her head. Then she opened her eyes again and quickly clapped her hands together. The fly fell down, and Karin looked in front of her again.

"Hello class. We have a new student from today on," their teacher greeted them the moment he walked in. She sighed, _probably another idiot_. She was right about that. The silver haired Taichou walked in and halted in front of the class. He looked around, his eyes stopping by Karin for a moment. She raised an eyebrow. _Great_.

"Please, give a little introduction about yourself," the teacher said smiling at Toushiro. Toushiro's look was cold, maybe even a little irritated, as he scanned trough the class.

"I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou," he said, softening his face into an smile, "I just moved here with my family," he paused a moment, "you don't need to know more." He ended his introduction with a playfull smile. Some girls in the class giggled.

"He is very mysterious, with his hair and eyes and all," a blond said. Karin rolled her eyes and looked at the girl who was a table away from her. A red haired answered the blond.

"Oh, come on Yaruma, as if you could get such a guy," she said, much to the blonds' annoyance.

"I think I have a better change then you, Maraly," Yaruma reacted. The girls stared at each other.

"For all we know he could be a criminal," Karin said to the girls. Both of them turned and glanced at her angrily.

"Then you would be a perfect fit," another girl said in responce. Karin almost choked at that. She coughed a little and her cheeks turned a little red. _Me and him, that would be strange._

"Okay," the teacher said, asking for attention, "please take you seat between Karin and Yaruma. Karin, Yaruma, raise your hands." Yaruma enthusiastically raised her hand. Karin did raise her hand, but with aversion.

Hitsugaya walked towards them. Karin saw that he had grown. Which was fairly strange. He was now bigger than her, about one inch. But he still looked the same. He did wear a normal school uniform, which looked pretty good on him. Karin shove that thought away.

"Girls," Toushirou said, smiling and nodding to Karin and Yaruma. Yaruma smiled and played with her hair a little, flirtingly. Karin let out a small laughter. Toushirou took place on his seat.

"Good, well, I want you to do your homework for next week, I have some things to take care of," the teacher said, leaving the class. As soon as he stepped out of the classroom everyone started to talk and giggle. Most of her classmates went to Toushirou and started asking him questions. Helplessly he started to answer them, looking a bit scared of all the interest in him. Karin grinned and looked around. She saw her friends sitting in a circle, talking about something.

"Welcome to school life, Toushirou," she whispered. Then she slowly walked pass him and sat down with her soccer friends, leaving the helpless Toushirou with his fans and admirers.

"Karin," one of them started with a serious voice, "we don't want you to be the captain anymore." Karin new what they were talking about. They hadn't trained for a long time now, all because of her. She was always the one to take the initiative, so at a certain time, they had begin to call her their captain. A little helpless she looked at their faces, hoping to see a glance of smiling, hoping that they were just joking. But all of the faces that were staring back at her, were being serious. Shocked she stood up again and walked back to her seat. Silently she grabbed her bag and took out a book. She started reading, not really letting the words go into her head. Finally she gave up on reading and started to draw randomly. An angel, who looked a lot like her, was coming out of her pencil. She had broken wings and looked down, as if she was hurt about something.

"Great self image, but I think you should make her happier," she heard from her right.

"Ready with all your fan question, you have answered them, I hope. They will keep asking if you haven't," she sneered at Hitsugaya. He just sighed and sat back down.

A few minutes later the teacher came in again. They immediately all sat down and looked at the chalkboard. Accept for Karin, who was still drawing.


	3. School 2

Hello sweeties,

Okay, I am in a really good mood right now D. I mean, I have been away pretty long, but it had a reason. I had a writer's block, but that isn't the only thing that happened. I was, I swear to you this is true!, threatened with hairspray xD.  
Anyways, I am not really fond with this piece. But I promise I'll try to make a longer and better piece next time.

Don't give up on me yet!

xkisses  
BTW: thanks to all reviewers, favourite story adders and all that stuff.

* * *

  


**C****hapter 1, part 2; training.**

The school was empty. Quiet and empty. Karin walked slowly, enjoying the peace and quiet. It wouldn't be long before she would hear screaming again. Actually, she would probably be the one screaming. _Idiots_. Bitterly she grabbed a rock and threw it. But the stone wasn't aimed on the ground nor at a window.

"Ouch, that hurt, baka," a figure appeared from behind a pillar, his hands against his belly in pain.

"Sorry, I aimed a little to high," Karin said sweetly. The boy grimaced.

"I don't even know _how_ you could hit me, but if it had hit lower I would've killed you," the Taichou reacted agitated.

"You could be a little nicer, Toushirou,"

"It's Hitsugaya-Taichou!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you want," Karin started walking again. She was stopped by Toushirou.

"Wait a minute, where are you going?!" he asked demandingly.

"That's none of your business," Karin tried to start walking again. She bounced into Hitsugaya's arms. Glaringly she looked at him.

"The soccer field is way to dangerous now," he triomphantically looked back at her.

"Who said I was going there," the girl sighed.

"I heard those guys say they would go train this afternoon," he said grinning.

"Hmm. Weren't you to busy with your fans?"

"I thought you would say that," he reacted, "at least let me come with you. Then at least one Shinigami is with you."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself,"

"I wasn't planning on protecting you, I was planning on protecting you friends," he smirked evilly. Karin felt a little disappointed.

"Fine, come with me then," she replaced his arm, which was still in front of her chest, and started walking again.

They walked silently, ignoring each others presence. It wasn't a bad silence though. It was like they enjoyed the walking.  
It was busy on the streets, the traffic was stuck and people were walking everywhere. The crowd made them walk fast. But still, they stayed quiet.  
A little smile crept upon Karin's face, while she was looking at the ground. Toushirou noticed, and couldn't help but look at the little smile Karin's mouth was in. It was a weird smile. It was a happy smile, but on the other side it looked like she was sad. The smile faded away as they kept walking.

"Hey," Karin released the silence build between them, "where do you plan on sleeping?" Toushirou smirked a little.

"I don't now, maybe I'll go to Inoue's place," Hitsugaya said, a little agitated by the thought.

"Yeah, sure. And then you'll sneak upon her at night. Baka, I will not let you go to Inoue's, I don't trust you enough," Karin exclaimed.

"I don't need your approval, and I am certainly not going to be a teenager," he snapped.

"Well, if you want Ichi-nii to burry you alive, you should go to hers,"

"He can not win from a Taichou,"

"Don't underestimate Ichi-nii, he has gotten stronger!"

"Fine, then I won't sleep at Inoue's," Toushirou yelped irritated. Karin smiled devilishly. _I won_.

They arrived at the soccer field, where the boys were already training. Karin sighed and looked at them irritated. Inside her head she pointed out there mistakes. Hitsugaya watched them too. Little by little he started to understand the game and saw all the mistakes the boys made. But he stood quietly, looking at the boys, training their asses off. After a few minutes he was sick of just standing. He had a mission he needed to accomplish.

Toushirou was send to the real world on a mission. He needed to stay their a while and then report back how everything was going in Karakura town. Ichigo had defeated Aizen and was now a student in Soul Society, which was fairly strange. Ichigo was way to good and couldn't really learn anything anymore, but he himself wanted to go to the school. Ishida, Inoue and Chad are now all known in Soul Society and, if anything happens in Karakura town, they need to solve it. And so, Hitsugaya needs to report if everything is going well.  
He started walking again. Not really with a special goal. He still needed to find a place to sleep, so that was his first step.


End file.
